Untimely Tradition
by aleey
Summary: Iruka invites Sasuke to partake in a tradition that himself, Naruto, and Kakashi were starting for Christmas time. ( Sasuke x Naruto ) ( Kakashi x Iruka )
1. Default Chapter

Author: Masqued  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Iruka invites Sasuke to partake in a tradition that himself, Naruto, and Kakashi were starting for Christmas time. ( Sasuke x Naruto ) ( Kakashi x Iruka )  
  
Untimely Tradition  
Prologue  
  
Moonlight illuminated the sky, the large crescent shaped light sticking out brightly in the middle of a violet shaded blanket, equally bright white specks dotted around it. Pure, silk white beams shot through the clear night air, alighting the crisp, untouched, thick layer of snow that rested over the small Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. Sickly looking naked trees wore the snow as though it were an eloquent gown. Konoha always looked this way around Christmas time, which was very calming for its occupants. Though there was a war brewing around their little town, they were always brought back to the reality that war and rumors of war were not the end of their lives, and therefore they would always enjoy the Christmas season to its fullest, however it was to be spent according to traditions.  
  
Traditions. Traditions were a very large custom in Konoha. Rituals were performed every year by different families, or friends, as the emotional season passed through with the winds of winter. Companions sat around tables that were dressed with food, presents were exchanged, and people had decided to string lights and decorations around the town, as though it were universal for the love of the season to be shown. Any passing visitors that just happened on the town often enjoyed the wholesomeness of the town around this very season.  
  
Some traditions weren't as seasonal or emotional as others. One said tradition was of a raven haired young fifteen year old boy that sat on the railing of a bridge that was uniquely centered in the town. Emotionless pitch eyes scanned the town as the pale boy let out a soft shiver, curling white smoking emitting from him as his teeth clattered behind his lips. Gloved fingers grasped at his coated arms in an attempt to gain warmth for his scrawny body, though to very little avail. Still, silently, in the cold moist air, the boy sat, staring at the footprints in the snow that stopped at the middle of the bridge where he'd decided to stop walking and sit on the railing during his walk home from night training. His gaze became unfocused as he stiffened his arm muscles in warning to the disturbance of the previous tranquility that had fallen. Someone's boots were clashing with the untouched snow beside his footprints.  
  
"Good evening, Sasuke-kun," came a slightly cheery voice, bitten with a shiver, causing the greeting to be long-winded. Slowly, the dark haired boy let his gaze rise to the intruder of his silence. The cheery face of Umino Iruka and the naturally zoned out, bored expression of Hatake Kakashi met the Uchiha Sasuke's dim countenance. Raising an eyebrow as to why the two would be walking together at such a late hour crossed his mind, but neglecting the curiosity, he reasoned that it wasn't any of his business.  
  
"Evening Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," was the slightly muffled reply, as Sasuke's pale pink lips were expertly hidden beneath a long, black and dark gray scarf that was twisted around his neck. His unfocused gaze quickly focused as he followed the two figures as they passed him, mentally examining their appearance. Kakashi's left hand sat in his pocket, while his right black gloved hand was tightly grasping Iruka's. In said brunette's arm sat a brown paper bag that rested at his hip.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Iruka smiled to his previous student brightly, dropping Kakashi's hand for a moment to wave. The silver haired man gave Sasuke a relevant nod and then grasped his companion's hand again, both of their gazes focusing on the road before them as they journeyed to their destination.  
  
"Yeah, same to you," came the heavy reply, followed by a deep sigh. Pale eyelids drooped boredly over onyx eyes as the dark orbs darted toward the sky, examining the nights hue of tranquility.  
  
"Why are you out so late?" The footsteps that had continued passed him stopped as Iruka turned and faced his former student, a curious expression falling over his features. Kakashi had turned as well, but his attention was on the sky, or perhaps the birds, or at anything above Sasuke's height level.  
  
"I just finished training," came the stoic response. Iruka nodded his head knowingly and Kakashi gave the boy a glance, raising an interested eyebrow.  
  
"But it's Christmas Eve." Whatever Kakashi had meant the statement to entail hadn't been obvious, and both Sasuke and Iruka shot him a bewildered glance. Still, the silver haired man's eyes were at the sky as he continued to speak aloud; "You should at least be at home, relaxing. Training should be able to be put off." Sasuke scoffed at the remark and shut his eyes again, bringing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Not if there's nothing else to do," was the cold and even bitter response.  
  
"Well, why don't you come with us? We're on our way to Naruto's. It's a tradition." Iruka stated, his eyes closing in unison to his lips curling in a smile. A tradition, eh? Sasuke didn't care much for a tradition that had never really involved him. He continued to think about it, and Iruka and Kakashi had only gotten together a few months prior to the current day, and he figured it was Kakashi's first time as well. Still, he decided against it.  
  
"No," was the simple reply. He didn't apologize nor did he add any gratitude, he simply declined to the offer and met Kakashi's gaze at the sky. The three stood in silence and Iruka mentally battled his thoughts into an idea.  
  
"Tomorrow, Naruto, Kakashi, and I are going shopping for gifts with one another, an unique idea thanks to Kakashi," Iruka paused to give his koibito's hand a tight squeeze; "we would love it if you joined us."  
  
Sasuke's eyes turned back to his former teacher, expression unreadable as he pondered a response. The thought did seem rather tempting, and it would give him something other then training all day and sitting at home by himself for the whole night. Besides, if even Naruto was having some kind of seasonal happenings, he should be allowed something to do. Though, the idea did seem a little out there, and abnormal for him to do, he knew that stores would be open during certain hours, and going shopping with people would give him something else besides food to use his fortune for.  
  
"I'll think about it." He swung his legs over the railing and landed on the snow. Lifting up his arm leisurely, he waved a short goodbye to his teachers, then trotted down the bridge in the opposite direction, towards his home.  
  
"You think he'll come?" Iruka asked, waving his arm at the retreating boy and then looking back to his koibito. Silence met the question and Kakashi simply reached his hand down to Iruka's and gave it a similar sqeeze to the one he'd received earlier before tugging the brunette toward Naruto's house.  
  
--  
  
A/N: That's the prologue. Depending on reviews, I may keep this story moving along fast or slow. I need the motivation and the incentive to do it, so if you want to see this story up sooner then later, drop me a line. I hope you enjoyed this so far!  
  
--Edited Prologue-- Thanks to ChibiRisu-Chan, this story is close to flawless (though lacking because my ability to write isn't as good as others. =P) Thanks Chibi! You're input was very good, and I'm looking forward to more of your reviews for later chapters of this story.   
  
Also, I promise I won't mislead readers into believing I've updated because of editing down to a chapter any further, I will not be as careless in my lack of spell-checking and grammar-checking in the next couple of chapters. Arigatou!   



	2. Chapter One

Author: Masqued  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Iruka invites Sasuke to partake in a tradition that himself, Naruto, and Kakashi were starting for Christmas time. ( Sasuke x Naruto ) ( Kakashi x Iruka )  
  
Untimely Tradition  
Chapter One  
  
Chilling wind soared effortlessly through the air. Loose flecks of snow whorled with the breeze, then flung themselves onto anything within direct reach of their wind propelled speed and distance. Red noses rounded in the center of pale faces, dark lashes painting eyes with accentuation in aspects of light and dark. Still, the moon's gaze beamed pleasantly at the two walking men as they traveled over the land he bathed with his light.  
  
"I truly hope he comes," Iruka muttered, halfly to himself, halfly to his companion. Sasuke was usually bottled up, rarely showing any form of emotion with the exception of when he was on the battlefield, and that emotion was either anger or hatred. The teenaged boy did worry him so, constantly. He wondered if perhaps he didn't work hard enough with the children he had when Sasuke was part of that age group. A smile curled anxiously over his lips - he shouldn't get down on himself. He did work hard, of course, look at what his hard work did for Naruto? That bouncy young Fox Demon was full of energy, life, and was never to put down by the lack of acknowledgement of his fellow villagers. The thought deeply encouraged Iruka, causing his smile to widen.  
  
"I know Sasuke; he'll come," Kakashi reassured Iruka, giving the brunette's left hand another squeeze. He hadn't turned to look at Iruka as of yet, but when he did, he noticed the amazingly large grin over his usually passive lips. He himself could not help but smile, though he did wonder why Iruka was smiling so gleefully. He paused in his journey and tugged on Iruka's embracing hand to get his attention; "What's so wonderful that you're smiling so much?" He finally questioned, an interested eyebrow raising itself beneath his headband, nearly reaching his hairline, and a curious glare glazing over his eyes.  
  
Iruka glanced at Kakashi with a slightly bewildered look, his smile unfaltering in its stance. Simply, he dropped his companion's tight gripping hand and reached his gloved fingers to the black mask that covered the scarecrow's hidden lips. Giving it a soft tug, the mask fell to a pool around Kakashi's neck, and Iruka softly dipped his fingers from Kakashi's chin to the back of his neck. Urging him forward, Iruka leaned his own face up and softly brushed his lips against Kakashi's, feeling the silver haired man's immediate response.  
  
Short, sweet, reassurance of companionship. Iruka broke from the romantic embrace, embarrassed at his forward ways, and averted his gaze to the ground, readying himself to continue on his walk to Naruto's. A hand grabbed his own and a pink blush creeped over his usually colorless cheeks. A gentle tug called him toward his companion, Kakashi simply leaning forward and brushing his usually well hidden lips over Iruka's cheek, causing the brunette's colored cheeks to deepen in color. Kakashi had learned what moments were meant for what, and right now, the moment was of simplicity, light romance, a savory moment that added to the mood of the clear Christmas Evening.  
  
Pulling his free hand from his pocket, Kakashi reached to the loose mask and drew it over his face again, adjusting his headband as well, is it had become dissheveled by Iruka's contact with him. A smirk of his own was once again hidden beneath his mask, though Iruka knew it was there.  
  
Silence prevailed as Iruka had forgotten to answer Kakashi's question, and the two finally found themselves in front of the small apartment that Naruto lived in, and that Iruka paid for. Iruka paused mentally, remembering the day he'd been the one assigned to paying Naruto's rent until he was old enough to handle it responsibly and well enough himself. He hadn't minded, Naruto had always intrigued him, and it did give him a reason to pop up every now and then to check in on the boy. Naruto never minded either, he loved Iruka as though he were his parents put together, and sometimes told him that, too.  
  
Kakashi pulled his free hand from his pocket and tapped on the door with his clenched fist, gaining the attention of the boisterous blond that waited inside.  
  
"Finally!" Naruto grinned to his teachers and swung the door passed him to allow them entry into his home. The tall white door flung to the wall, hitting a door stop in the process, causing both Kakashi and Iruka to wince at the noise, then enter, one behind the other, hands still clasped.  
  
Iruka shook his head from side to side, flinging pieces of snow that had clung to his hair off. Sucking in a deep breath of warm air, he exhaled in relief. Letting go of Kakashi's hand, he reached his fingers up to his mouth and tugged at his glove, holding the wool mitten in his mouth as he stretched his fingers, attempting to get the slight numb feeling out. Kakashi had already stripped his hands of gloves, his headband was hanging on a hook behind him, his mask beside it. Silver locks flopped out of place and he messily ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to make it look reasonable. He reached his own naked hands to Iruka's mouth and pulled the glove from his lips, then reached his arms out to take the bag that still sat at Iruka's hip.  
  
"Thank you," Iruka smiled brightly, then looked to Naruto; "Sorry we're late. We ran into Sasuke on the way here and chatted for a little while." He watched as Naruto cringed slightly at the name of his rival, but then saw the blond's shoulder slump in a shrug, his bright eyes reaching to meet up with Iruka's gaze.  
  
"What was he doing outside?" Curiousity dripped from Naruto's lips as he questioned his teachers, a raised eyebrow framing his wide eyes. Iruka's smile faded a little as he glanced down to the floor and unbuttoned his coat. Still ignoring the question by attempting to look as though he were preoccupied with hanging up his coat, he finally looked back to Naruto and felt compelled to tell the boy the truth. An unconscious sigh emitted his lips as he tilted his head to the side in habit.  
  
"Training," Iruka sighed, regretfully. Naruto's eyes widened. Training? On Christmas Eve.? Where was the fun or point in that? Naruto couldn't help but feel inferior to the boy that could manage to stand outside in the freezing cold and train all night long, especially on a night that was basically designated for spending time doing things you enjoyed. Then the thought hit him, what if Sasuke actually enjoyed training, straining himself to his limits, working his body so it could get better? Naruto shook his head.  
  
"Oh well, he's stupid," Naruto's fox grin grew wide as he looked up to his teachers and then reached for the bag that Kakashi now had in his arms. "I'm guessing you neglected Ramen?" Iruka shot the blond a mock harsh glance and Naruto smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head with one hand and then holding the brown paper bag in the other. "All right, just kidding Iruka." The blond stepped to the side and let the two into his small living room area where it was amazingly rather tidy, then proceeded into the kitchen, where there was already a rather delicious aroma rolling from and into the rest of the house.  
  
"Mmm, Naruto, what's that I smell?" Iruka asked curiously, unable to place the fragrance.  
  
"My dirty laundry. The washer broke, so I needed to soak it in the sink and now they're drying in the oven." Iruka and Kakashi both stared at each other in bewilderment and then crept to the kitchen, peering, meeting the gaze of the blond as he stood in a white apron, a rather large grin over his lips. "I was kidding. It's actually spicy vegetables I found the recipe for online. At least, that's what's on the stove. In the oven is cookies!" A grin spread over the two relieved teachers that stood at the kitchen's entrance. "You got what I asked for, right?" Iruka nodded, stepping into the kitchen and leaning on the counter.  
  
"Need any help in here?" Naruto had turned to look into the paper bag, and then looked back to his teachers, shaking his head. Walking closer to the two, wooden spoon in hand, he shooed them out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll do this!" Naruto smiled as the two exited and walked into the living room. The blond then proceeded to chop pieces of meat found in the bag that Iruka had brought, opened cans of various items, and set pots onto the stove. It would be about another half hour or so before dinner was ready, so Naruto knew he had to entertain what he considered to be his family for the time being. And he was about to do so, until a knock came at the door.  
  
"I'll get it, Naruto, you just keep making us hungry," Iruka stated, pushing himself from Kakashi's embrace and off of the couch, then strode quickly to the apartment door. Peering through a small hole Naruto had made to be able to see who was at the door, surprised to see a rather cheery face from a certain pink-haired female. Swinging the door open, Iruka grinned to his former student.  
  
"Sakura-chan! How are you?" He stepped aside so the smiling young lady could step inside and out of the cold. Leaning forward, she pecked her teacher's cheek in a hello, then pulled her light beige scarf from around her neck with her free hand, then unbuttoned her long black coat. In her right hand sat a bright orange bag, tissue paper flopping over the rims.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you Iruka-sensei?" She asked, her smile brightening her nearly frozen features as she felt Iruka help her off with her jacket, then watched as he hung it up in a nearby closet on a hanger. She was donned in black dress pants, black snow boots, and a pink shirt that was a few shades darker then her hair.  
  
"I'm good. Naruto!" The blond stepped from the kitchen to the living room, a spoon in his hand and some unknown sauce smudged in a small line over his cheek. The three other people occupying the room snickered a little and Iruka continued. "Sakura's here." Naruto looked to the girl and grinned a wide smile, placing the spoon down onto his table, then pulled his apron up to wipe off the smudge on his face before leaning forward and embracing the girl in a hug.  
  
Now, many people are probably questioning the friendliness. Yes, Naruto loved Sakura, but he'd gotten over her within the past three years. Also, they'd become reasonably closer. The two were friends, surprisingly enough to anyone that knew the way she would snap at him angrily long ago at almost anything.  
  
"It's good to see you, Sakura-chan! What can I do for you?" Naruto asked, fiddling with the sleeves on his long gray sweater turtleneck. Snapping out of her momentary space out, she reached forward and let the bag dangle in her fist, a smile over her lips. Naruto's eyes widened happily as he stared at the gift, his smile growing. "Oh, for me? But it's not even Christmas yet!" Sakura chuckled.  
  
"But I know that both of us are going to be busy tomorrow with our families, so I thought I'd drop by tonight since I was free and give it to you now." Naruto smiled brightly then placed the gift on the table before embracing the girl in a polite and thankful hug again.  
  
"Thanks! Hold on one sec, I've got something for you, too." Naruto disappeared from the living room and the three waited, and listened as he walked to his bedroom. A few seconds later, he reappeared with a bag in his own hands, hot pink colored, around the same size, bright blue tissue paper at the rims. Sakura smiled gratefully and took the bag from his grasp.  
  
"Aw, who cares, tomorrow I won't get to see your face when you open the present, so, open it now!" Sakura demanded, pointing her left index finger at the forlorn present that sat on the table beside Naruto. The blond's grin widened as he reached for the bag and tugged at the tissue paper in the bag. His eyes grew wide as the present unveiled itself before his eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" He gasped, staring at the present in disbelief. In his hands was a long, velvet black box, the top flipped open. Inside sat a thin silver chain, a small emblem dangling in the middle. Gently tugging at the chain, he brought the necklace up in front of his face and stared at the diamond crested circle. Looking to the side, he saw a small area that could be opened, and clicked open the circle to reveal a picture of himself, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi in a small group.  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Sakure smiled happily at the effect her gift had on Naruto. The blond lept forward and embraced the girl in a tight hug.  
  
"Sakura, this is a great gift! I love it! Thank you!" Naruto grinned and then unclasped the chain, fastening it around his neck afterward. Fixing the necklace so that the emblem was in front and the clasp of the chain was at the back of the neck, Naruto gave a satisfied smile up to Sakura. "You're turn!"  
  
"Not yet, look in that bag again," she patted the edge of the orange bag and waited as Naruto dug his hand in further, fingers meeting the feel of fabric. His countenance questioned the gift as he pulled it out and examined it. An orange jacket, similar to the one he usually wore, sat in front of him. It left something to be seen, but as he turned it around, he read the embedded words as 'Konoha's Sixth Hokage'.  
  
"Sakura!" He smiled widely at the present and then pulled it over his shirt, zipping it up halfway. "Thank you!" Sakure smiled pleasantly, very happy that he'd enjoyed the present so much. "Now, it's your turn." She nodded her head then dove into the bag. Surprisingly, Naruto and herself thought alike. Inside was a rather nice maroon Chinese- style shirt, pink for the trim, and pink flowers glittering in the middle. Below the shirt was a velvet box, inside a silver chain with "Sakura" in the center, two blue diamonds on the 'a's.  
  
"Oh, Naruto, these are so beautiful!" She leaned forward and gave the boy a tight, thankful hug; "Thank you so much!" She smiled and broke from the embrace, following in suit with Naruto's actions with the necklace he'd received.  
  
"You're very welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I have food to get to. Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked, grabbing his spoon from the table and pulling off his new jacket to fix his apron as not to ruin the jacket. Questioning herself mentally, Sakura decided against staying.  
  
"I would really love to, but my family needs me to help in preparation for tomorrow. I'll see you guys around!" With that, the girl swung around the corner of Naruto's living room, grabbed up her coat and scarf, made sure her new present was in place, then waved a good bye, flinging an air kiss their way. "Bye!"  
  
Three 'bye's echoed after her in return. Iruka turned and sat next to Kakashi again and Naruto re-entered the kitchen. Silence rested within the house as Iruka prepared himself for what he needed to tell Naruto. Whispering to Kakashi, the scarecrow gave his koibito a soft peck on the forehead and wished him luck with what he had to do. Stepping from the couch, Iruka took in a deep breath, placed his hands in his pockets, and strode confidently to the kitchen.  
  
"Naruto, I invited someone to come with us tomorrow," Naruto nodded his head, midly listening to Iruka as he spoke. The brunette figured the statement was universal enough and wouldn't cause much of a stir with Naruto if he started it simply; "I'm not sure if he'll be coming, but I just wanted to let you know that," he paused for a moment and looked away from the blond who had his back to him, "Sasuke may possibly be joining us." Naruto tensed noticeably and turned, spoon once again in hand.  
  
"You invited that guy?" Naruto let out a befuddled grumble of annoyance, turning his attention back to the food. Iruka gently massaged his temples as though he had an oncoming headache he wished to avoid. Letting out a brief sigh, he returned to explaining everything to Naruto.  
  
"You see, the kid's got no one to spend Christmas with. I just thought that maybe, we could help him out by showing him some Christmas affection." Naruto sighed reluctantly. Iruka noted that the blond was taking this rather well. Silence met the two, with the exception of water boiling over the pots beside them, and Naruto gently placed his spoon beside him, wiped his hands off from the mess he'd created on them with his apron, and turned back to Iruka.  
  
"He's not going to show," Naruto stated confidently. Iruka hung his head, imaging Sasuke completely avoiding the invitation and simply staying at home, all alone, with no one to really enjoy Christmas with. The mere thought of it brought a tear to the brunette's eyes, but he blinked, brushing them away, not wanting to get to emotional. He wrote it off as simply a backfire of the season.  
  
"I hope you're wrong," Iruka muttered; "But you don't mind if he does come, do you?" He turned to face Naruto, who once again tensed at the thought of Sasuke coming with them on their little pre-tradition tradition. Looking down at the floor as though it were an ultimate distraction, the blond's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course I mind, you know that Iruka, but I can see your point, so, no, I don't mind for your sake," Iruka smiled brightly and gave Naruto a hug.  
  
"You won't regret this!" He stated, smiling and letting the boy loose, and re-entering the living room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Naruto muttered, returning to his cooking.  
  
--  
  
A slam of a door, the stomping of boots, the flicking of light switches: these were the only noises heard in the Uchiha residence as the owner stepped into his house and pulled all of his warmer clothing off of his body. Letting out a shiver to the cold air around him, the ebony haired boy clutched his sweater covered arms and stepped about his house, scanning the empty corridoors as though there was something missing. Nothing was missing. Nothing had been missing for the past few years. Nothing would continue to be missing.  
  
Flicking another light switch, Sasuke looked around his kitchen for something small and filling before he grabbed his current book and snuggled up in bed, reading. Loneliness clung to every part of the house as Sasuke stepped from room to room, the aroma of his food following behind him. Only one thing could deter him from his current task, and that was the thought that held onto his mind.  
  
"Shopping, hn." He bit his bottom lip as he continued to think about going shopping with his teacher, former teacher, and rival. A smirk snapped over his thin lips, but quickly faded. The thought of shopping continued to plague his mind. It wasn't so much the shopping he couldn't tolerate, but the fact that he would be doing something to celebrate Christmas. Christmas, as in the season that he used to adore as a child. Christmas, as in the season where he would have a family dinner, a family breakfast, a family gift exchange. He winced, slapping himself mentally. Don't remember those things, Sasuke, don't remember those things.  
  
Even still, as he tried to fight back the urge to go with them, the memories couldn't deter the fact that he knew he would have something other then training and being lonely for the holiday season. Pulling his steaming soup to the side of his bed and placing himself beneath the blankets, Sasuke was beginning to get comfortable. Then, randomly to him, a knock came at the door.  
  
Grumbling, he pulled the blankets from around his body and decided to not be rude and actually answer the door. Still grumbling softly beneath his breath, he ran his fingers through his hair and walked through his house to the front door, quickly opening it to be met with bright emerald eyes and long, pink hair.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked, his eyes still rubbing the pre-sleep out of themselves. She smiled brightly and motioned to be let in, and he complied. Dusting off the snow around her coat, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled a gift from what seemed like nowhere before her, the small box wrapped in wrapping paper.  
  
"For you! Merry Christmas." Sakura smiled brightly and watched as Sasuke pulled the present into his hands, examining it. Sakure examined him examine it, wondering if he figured it to be some kind of lethal weapon. It was, of course, but not anything that she was going to use to hurt him with.  
  
Once again, there is some explaining to be done. Sakura is no longer obsessed with Sasuke. She knows of the little chance of ever gaining his attention as he was constantly obsessed with finding his brother and inflicting revenge on the boy. Now, she figured she could at least call on him as a friend, and had stopped bagduring Naruto about being mean to him. Instead, she rather enjoyed watching the fights the two males had.  
  
Sasuke opened the present, revealing a black velvet pouch. Unwinding the golden thread, expensive kunai and shuriken tumbled out of the pouch. Their metal was sharpened, and made of the finest, the length and size perfect for Sasuke's hands. The boy's eyes nearly showed gratitude as he examined them thoroughly, then turned back to the pink-haired girl before him.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered in a curt manner, giving the girl a nod. The pink haired girl could only sufface that this was a rather pleased response and then softly hugged the ebony-haired male, leaving a soft peck on his cheek.  
  
"No problem, Merry Christmas!" She repeated, then spun out of the door, giving him a small wave. He watched her as she ran to her father's car and as the two drove off down the snow-blanketed road. Sucking in a deep breath of air, he shut the door behind him and stared at the present, noting that he hadn't even thought to get anything for her. Shrugging to himself, he re-entered his bedroom and placed the present on his dresser. Changing into a pair of pajama's, he crawled into bed and set himself up with his now cooled soup and cracked open his book.  
  
Each word he read he paused after, still considering whether or not to go with Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka. Letting out a breath of reluctance, the onyx-eyed boy dropped his book from where it sat in front of his eyes, pulled his glassed from his nose, then looked into the dimly lit room. The room itself was partially telling him to get out of it, to have fun, to experience some other emotion then anger or revenge, to experience something other then his common four walls.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," he told himself, then pulled his book back up, finally able to read now that he'd come to a decision.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Ok, yeah, there it is. Finally finished it. I'm not sure if people consider this a long wait, or a short wait, but for me and my problem with updating, this was a rather short wait. I hope you enjoyed it, the actual getting together part will hopefully be in the next chapter. At least, I think it will.  
  
Just for the sake of my own sanity, Sakura is with Lee. I know, she doesn't have much of a role in this particular story, but, just for my sanity's sake. Thank you.  
  
Mm, remember, the more reviews, the sooner I update. Give me incentive! 


	3. Chapter Two

**Author: Masqued**

**Title: Untimely Tradition**

**Summary: ( Sasuke x Naruto ) ( Kakashi x Iruka )**

Untimely Tradition Chapter Two

Silence. Calm. Tranquility. Peace.

All four of these words are the total opposite in description of the night that Iruka and Kakashi went over to Naruto's place on Christmas Eve for dinner. Naturally, since they would be spending the next day together as it was, they found it easier if Kakashi and Iruka simply spent the night at Naruto's place on two couches that he had in his living room. _Two_ couches.

Naruto had no problem whatsoever with the fact that his two teachers, his two _favorite _teachers, were in love with one another. He had no problems with them both being _men_ and being in love with each other. Still, the thought of getting out of bed the next morning and seeing one sensei's arms around another sensei's body, wasn't the most appealing sight for our dear Kitsune. So, he made it very clear that the two were to sleep on separate couches. And of course, being the older, more mature members of the household at that point, the two knew exactly how to go about it.

Whine.

"Naruto, that's not the most intelligent way to go about this," Iruka began, but immediately a flush came across his usually tanned complexion before he continued; "what I mean is, Kakashi is a…"

"Hormonal adult that can't control his urges?" Naruto suggested, giving the scarecrow sensei a glance, soon enough being rewarded with a loud smack on the back of his head with the hand of said scarecrow. He didn't bother taking back his statement, because he knew that the statement was true; therefore the reason for the smacking of the head treatment.

"What I mean to say is, that Kakashi and I would only have a harder time staying…" Iruka drifted off in a daze of confusion and flustered words as he continued to blush and look to his koi for help. The silver haired man gave a simple shrug to his companion, and Iruka let out a soft whine, better yet cry, for assistance.

"Naruto, in laymen's terms, if Iruka and I sleep on different beds, it would be harder for us to not want to have sex then it would be if we were in the same bed and at least able to know that the other was there. If I'm on one side of the room, knowing he's on the other side alone, it would only make me more in want of him. If I was in the same bed with him, I do believe it would go far better then you expect it to." Iruka let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Kakashi's hand, as well as muttered a soft 'thank you' beneath his breath, adding a reassured and relieved glance. Once done with his relief moment, Iruka looked back to Naruto in expectation.

And Naruto stared back.

And so, a staring contest ensued until Iruka had enough and threw both of his hands up into the air in utter chaotic annoyance. Naruto let out a sound laugh and shoved both of his hands into his pockets before gaining a sense of seriousness to him.

"All right, you guys can sleep together, but-" he paused to give them both a warning glance, and then pointed his index finger out towards them, moving his arm back and forth to gesture to both in turn; "-if I hear one small, miniscule noise, that's the end of it, and one of you will have the pleasure of my bed, and I will sleep out here with whoever does not." The men both grunted their approval. How on earth was it that a fifteen year old boy was telling them what they could and could not do? The thought appalled them and worried them all at the same time, but more so amused them.

"All right, _dad._ Night," Kakashi then proceeded to pull the cushions off one of the couches, toss them onto the floor, then pull out the couch bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Night guys." Naruto gave a slight wave and yawning nod before tottering off to bed. As soon as the door slam sounded, Kakashi grabbed Iruka and pulled his mask down so his lips had free range over the man's tanned neck. The slightest whimpering noise could be heard emitting Iruka's lips as his neck was being attacked.

"K – Kakashi…" he moaned, falling into the taller male's embrace. Kakashi wasn't letting up and continued to travel with his lips over Iruka's neck, to his jaw line, to the tip of his nose, and then hungrily attacked the shorter male's mouth. A gentle moan erupted Iruka's throat, directly into Kakashi's mouth as the taller male brought Iruka closer to him, his arms circling Iruka's waist and his hands sitting comfortably on Iruka's rear.

Another soft moan erupted Iruka's throat and his teeth unclenched, giving Kakashi's tongue immediate entry into Iruka's mouth. And thus, the battle began. Kakashi allowed his tongue to roam the inner cavern of Iruka's mouth, as well as guided his hands beneath Iruka's shirt and over his abdomen so he could easily push him onto the bed, soundlessly.

Suddenly, a door opening caught their attention and they parted ways, Iruka on one side of the bed fiddling with his shoe lace, Kakashi whipping up his mask and then fiddling with his socks.

The blond entered the room, holding two pairs of shorts and two t-shirts.

"Here, I definitely know you guys are going to need and _use_ these." He tossed the articles of clothing in the direction of where they sat on his couch-bed, then turned on his heel back to his room. "Remember, keep quiet. I would like to get some sleep."

Again, they both grunted their agreement.

Kakashi pulled up the clothes he had been given to wear and then pulled Iruka closer to him, his lips nipping at the smaller male's earlobe before he whispered:

"Want to help me get these on?"

--

Naruto rolled out of bed and onto his floor, dragging most of his covers, sheets, and two of his pillows down with him. He liked that arrangement, and then grew comfortable with simply sleeping on the floor. But, then he tried to register what it was that made him fall out of the bed in the first place and turned his attention to his door, where a fully dressed, showered, and brightly smiling Iruka stood.

"Iruka?" He asked groggily, attempting to stand with balance while rubbing at the sleep that still lasted in his eyes. The grinning sensei simply nodded his head.

"Come on, Kakashi and I made breakfast and cleaned up the living room. You do want to get to your presents today, don't you?" Naruto was suddenly fully aware and awake. Speeding up from his bed on the floor, he found himself nearly tripping on a pile of dirty laundry, but was safely caught in Iruka's arms.

"Thanks," he gave his sensei a wide grin, then stumbled out of the embrace and toward the bathroom, still trying to recuperate from his grogginess and suddenly adapted hyperactivity all at once. A shower would do him some good.

And so, Iruka moved passed Naruto's bathroom and back into the kitchen, where Kakashi sat with a steaming cup of coffee and a Christmas issue of the newspaper. Iruka dove down for the seat right across from him and took in a long whiff of the coffee his koi had in his hands.

"Do I get a cup?" He asked hopefully. The scarecrows delayed, and then negative response dropped his hopes. "Why not?" Kakashi smirked and placed his cup in front of himself before replying.

"Because when you drink caffeine, you can get nearly as hyper as Naruto, and when you drink decaf, you add so much sugar that you still get nearly as hyper as him. I would rather you stay safe and drink your tea." Iruka sighed and sat back in his chair, waiting for Naruto to enter the kitchen, ready to go.

And as the two waited, they sat in silence. Finally, the sound of the shower faded and the bathroom door swung open, a sopping wet Kitsune stepping out into the cold air in a white bathrobe, a towel in his hands. Gripping the white linen cloth, he pulled it over his wet hair quickly in a desperate attempt to dry it, and continued in his desperation as he exited the hallway and disappeared into his bedroom again. Kakashi and Iruka watched in amusement as the boy finally jogged out of his room in a pair of his comfortable clothes and his new 'Hokage' jacket he'd received from Sakura the night before.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked hungrily, his moist tongue smacking against his lips as he scanned the kitchen for any signs of breakfast. His eyes immediately fell on a stack of pancakes that were heaped on top of one another on a plate, doused in syrup and topped off with a little cinnamon. He nearly began to drool in longing.

"Pancakes, but I think you've already figured that out," Iruka replied with a quick, cheeky grin. The blond Kitsune nodded his approval of the pancakes and eagerly grabbed the plate, quickly sitting beside Iruka and Kakashi, and then immediately began to devour his food. In only a few minutes, the plate was empty and syrup and pancake crumbs clung to the sides of his face, adding to his lopsided grin.

"That was… delicious. Thank you Iruka!" He clasped his hands together and bowed his head in thanks. Iruka chuckled and waved his index finger in response, then pointed to Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened as he followed his sensei's finger to the scarecrow that still had a rather simple smirk on his lips, and in procession with his eyes, his jaw dropped. "Kakashi…" he began to gag. The two others at the table laughed and gently patted Naruto's back as he put on his mock show of appreciation.

"Come on, come on, presents!" Naruto grabbed the two sensei's by their shirts and dragged them from the kitchen to the streets. The two barely had enough time to grab their coats, scarves, and gloves before they were being practically shoved into the large piles of snow that swarmed the front of Naruto's house.

"Where are we off to first?" Naruto's gaze turned from in front of him to behind him, where his two sensei's were still stumbling to gain balance while being completely immersed in each other's arms at the same exact time. Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms waiting patiently for them to catch up to him.

"Well, wherever you want to go. Our present for you is going to be saved for last," Iruka replied, hailing in a deep breath of the cold air around him and clutching his chest as though he'd just gotten free from the grasp of drowning. Kakashi's arms draped around the smaller male's form and Iruka vaguely made out a smirk through the thin mask Kakashi wore.

"We also have to be on the look out for--"

"I'm here," a cold tone broke Kakashi's sentence in the middle. Naruto turned to face the voice that had caused the interruption and a scowl quickly glided over his features.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you could make it!" Iruka announced cheerfully, giving the smaller teenager a wave of his hand and a grin. Sasuke nodded his head forward gently in a greeting to the two sensei's. He glanced to Naruto and offered the other boy a similar nod before shoving his hands into the front pockets of his hooded sweater.

"Right. So, where are we off to first?" Naruto repeated, glancing between the two parties that stood in front of him and behind him. Silence met his question and he rolled his eyes, raising an interested eyebrow in both directions before emitting a reluctant sigh. "Ok, ok, we'll start with the clothing store a few blocks down. Shall we?" He extended his left arm in Sasuke's direction, gesturing for Iruka and Kakashi to follow, and then proceeded to walk. He and Sasuke walked in a fast but reasonable pace a few feet ahead of Iruka and Kakashi, who were taking their sweet time whilst talking and holding hands.

"How far is this clothing store?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his hands together and letting out a soft breath of cool air.

"Why, the cold air too cold for the poor Uchiha?" Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glare, but instead of a verbal retaliation, he fell silent and kept a steady gaze on the path in front of him. Naruto reluctantly fell silent as well and crossed his arms over his chest in an irate manner.

"It's not much further," he finally replied, in a calmer and less arrogant tone then before. Sasuke's gaze emitted a small bit of surprise, but immediately flashed to the usual wall he held over his emotions. He hadn't expected Naruto to answer – at least not willingly – so the simple answer had thrown him off guard slightly. Slightly.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped his fast stride and stood in front of a snow painted store to his left. A swinging red sign said 'open' in white and a young girl stood at the window with a spray bottle and a dirty rag, relieving the windows of their filth that had accumulated through the night. Naruto waved his hand behind his head to motion for them to follow, then stepped to the door, gently swinging the brass handle and holding it for those following his footsteps.

"Mmm, this doesn't smell like a clothing store. This smells like a…"

"…Bakery." Kakashi finished off Iruka's sentence with a savory lick of his lips beneath his mask. The little girl that had been at the door had backed away to let them enter, and then proceeded to behind the counter to place her cleaning tools away. She then quickly disappeared behind a swinging door. A plump, gray-haired old lady entered the front of the store, wiping her hands with a towel at the same time.

"Naruto! I didn't expect you this early," the older woman stated and leaned forward, beckoning Naruto to lean over the counter as well. She whispered a few words in his ear and rubbed her small, plump hands over his cheeks to warm them up. Iruka and Kakashi's eyes drifted over the store, mesmerized by all the warm, freshly baked goods that cluttered the small store.

"Naruto, are we here for a reason?" Iruka finally asked, and his attention turned from all the goods around the store and back to his student.

"Sure are! Just one second," the older woman answered for Naruto, and then disappeared behind the door again. Shuffling passed her, the little girl came back out with a small tray of candies on it, shyly offering them to Sasuke and Naruto. Both males leaned in and stared down at the chocolates and chose their favorites, savoring the melting chocolate in their mouths as they awaited the reason for their visit to the store.

The older woman's back pushed the door open and she stepped through the doorway carrying a long, thin, gold colored box, a red ribbon tied across its middle in a tight, round bow. A warm smile graced her lips as she placed it onto the counter and curled her index finger in the direction of her face to motion Iruka and Kakashi forward.

"This is a special present, from Naruto to the two most important people in his life." Iruka and Kakashi glanced to one another and shrugged their shoulders. Each stretched one hand forward, and together, they untied the ribbon on the box. Once finished, they both took an end of the box and lifted it, revealing a large display of chocolates. But, more importantly, the large display of chocolates, displayed a message.

"Happy Nine Month Anniversary – and Merry Christmas!" Light swirled chocolates lay across in the message, and darker chocolates separated them so they made the words. Iruka's eyes filled with tears as he scanned the box of chocolates and gripped Kakashi's hand.

"Naruto…" his voice faltered as he was unable to find the words to express his thoughts. Kakashi squeezed Iruka's hand back. Naruto shrunk behind the two and then grabbed them both into a tight hug.

"I love you guys! Happy anniversary and merry Christmas!" The three joined into a tight hug. Sasuke watched the event with a bitter sadness. Being the mother hen he should have been born to be, Iruka noticed. At least, he noticed what display of emotions the Uchiha would allow. Iruka's right arm stretched out and he gestured for Sasuke to join them. Taking in a deep breath and a serious thought at joining them, Sasuke shrugged up his shoulders and lifted his collar.

"I'll wait for you three outside." With that, the door swung open and the raven-haired boy exited the store amidst a swirl of snow. Naruto's gaze could only follow as he was unable to move whilst still in Kakashi and Iruka's grasps.

The three let each other go, and then they each thanked the woman behind the desk for the gift. Naruto slipped a few dollars over the counter, but the older woman shook her head and shoved it back to him with a grin. He sighed, winked, and then exited the store with Iruka and Kakashi trailing behind.

"Now, where are we off to?" Kakashi asked, grabbing Iruka's hand with his own, while holding the array of chocolates in his other hand. Naruto spun to give them a quick, thoughtful glance.

"Why don't we split up! Kakashi and Sasuke will go for presents for Iruka and I, and vice versa." The other three companions seemed to agree with the idea and each nodded their head. Kakashi placed the box of chocolates down onto a bench nearby, then pulled Iruka into his arms. The brunette lifted one hand up and tugged at the mask that clung to Kakashi's face. The two connected in a warm, heated kiss that slowly receded to a peck. They grinned to one another and whispered curt 'I love you' s to one another before separating to their walking companions.

"So, Naruto, where should we go?" The blond let his lips drift to his Kitsune grin and he grabbed his sensei by the arm, tugging him in the direction of where to go. Kakashi and Sasuke gave each other reasonably amused glances as they watched the two dart off in a random direction.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Sasuke's monotonous tone seemed to blend in like the norm to Kakashi, who's head turned around to give the raven-haired boy another glance before another smirk drifted over his lips.

"Well, I think I know where we can go." Kakashi nodded his head in the opposite direction of which the other two had gone, and turned around to walk away from the baked goods shop they were still standing in front of. With a second glance to their departed companions, Sasuke rammed his hands into his black coat's pockets and then followed his sensei.

--

"Naruto? Where are we…?" Iruka looked around the trinket shop that was conveniently on the opposite side of town. Spiraling things dangled from the ceiling, pointed objects poked out of shelves, multi-colored spheres adorned the windows, and small toys decorated the multiple tables that were on the floor of the small store.

"One of the best stores!" He exclaimed happily and darted behind a display in the middle of the room and slowly circled each table, examining their contents carefully, picking each up and looking at them with a sharp eyed glance. Iruka watched on in amusement until something that he knew Kakashi would like caught his eye. He turned away from Naruto, who was too busy looking and in his own little world to care, and examined a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. A blush came to his cheeks as he thought about the implied kinkiness of the objects, but swallowed down hard to relieve himself then picked the handcuffs off of the shelf. If he were good at keeping himself from blushing, it'd be easy for him to say that the handcuffs were for a little female relative.

Who would by a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs for a little girl? Iruka wasn't sure. He knew for a fact this store held a lot more then it looked. He blushed again. There was no way the cashier would actually believe him if he said he was buying them for someone else and wouldn't believe that he would eventually be in them himself. Another blush ran up his cheeks. He was beginning to look like a tomato just standing in front of the shelf. He inhaled deeply and walked to the front where he hoped the cashier was a teenager that wouldn't give the purchased item or the purchaser a second thought. Of course, today wasn't his lucky day.

"Oh, fuzzy handcuffs? Who could these be for?" An older, short woman with wrinkles around her heart shaped face and light to dark gray hair pulled back in a loose bun asked, her squinting eyes scanning him over. He, of course, blushed deeply yet again. He bit his bottom lip.

"A friend of mine." That was all he was going to say. He'd leave the rest up to her to decide what it meant. She simply smiled and rang up the price and placed it into a paper bag for him. He bowed his head and turned to look directly in the inquisitive eyes of Naruto. A broad grin was over the Kitsune's lips. Iruka, disheveled and slightly worried, skirted his way passed the blond and waited by the shelf as Naruto purchased his items.

"What'cha got in there?" Naruto asked curiously, peering over Iruka's shoulder and tugging at the corners of the paper bag to catch a peak of the contents. Iruka snatched the edges of the bag and angrily closed it.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Iruka quipped and then looked away. "Did you get something for both Sasuke and Kakashi?" Naruto peered into his bag as if to answer the question to himself, then looked up to Iruka and shook his head.

"Just Kakashi. You?"

"Same."

"So, where should we go now?"

"You're the shopping maniac."

"Well, lets see. What kind of stuff do you get Sasuke? All the guy does is train…" Iruka whacked Naruto across the back of the head with his hand. "What?!" He yelped and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure he does more then that. And he deserves something nice." Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. What do _you_ suggest?"

Iruka smiled to Naruto and pointed to a store across the street. Naruto's eyes widened and Iruka just smiled wider. Naruto nodded his head eagerly and the two ran to the store across the street.

--

"Kakashi? Where are we going?" Sasuke looked up to his sensei for a moment as the silver haired male went through a maze of stores. Owners leaned over their booths in the freezing cold and proclaimed that their merchandise was the best of its quality, or the best out on the market, or the only one of its kind and that it needed to be sold or else it would go to waste. Kakashi had his mindset on where he was going and completely disregarded the squabbling and babbling different vendors.

"You'll see," he replied solemnly without giving his student a glance. He knew exactly what to get for Iruka. Something that Iruka probably wouldn't expect. Something romantic. Something beautiful. Something that would make them both very happy people. Sasuke still felt like a tag along through all of this of course, and couldn't help but continually scan the different booths as he walked passed.

_'A present for Naruto… what do you get a dobe?' _Sasuke felt a smirk cross his lips as he wondered what it was he should get exactly for the blond Kitsune. He already had a Hokage jacket, which Sasuke would have laughed aloud at had he been one to show emotion. He continued to ponder until Kakashi halted in front of a store on the left side.

"Here we are." Sasuke's eyes widened. A jeweler? What was he supposed get Naruto from a jeweler's store? Kakashi baffled him to no end. He sighed and followed the silver haired man into the store.

"Ah – hello!" A stout, brown haired fellow gave Kakashi and Sasuke a warm wave and greeting, then hurried back to the person he was already helping at the counter. Kakashi and Sasuke neared the counter as well and then looked at the transparent display of jewelry. Gold, white gold, silver, embedded, diamonds… so much to choose from. Kakashi's eyes danced. What to get his koi.

_'Now, where was that ring I saw…'_ Kakashi scanned the counter and tapped his lips with his finger quietly as he gazed around for a ring he'd seen weeks before hand. It had been a silver band, with a diamond in a small wreath of leaves. His eyebrows furrowed and the man that had greeted him and Sasuke earlier stepped in front of him.

"I think I remember you! You're Hatake Kakashi, right? The amazing ANBU?" The man's smile dissipated when Kakashi gave him a sharp glare. That wasn't something he wanted to recall on one of the merriest of holidays. The man coughed and looked down at the counter. "There was something you'd come in here for before, right?" His voice was a little shakier. He was nervously gripping the counter. This man was way to easily frightened, thought Kakashi. But he let it slip from his mind as he continued to look around.

"Yes. I'd seen a ring – it was a silver band with a wreath of leaves and vines decorating it. Please, tell me you still have it?" The man gave an exaggerated nod and scuttled to the a bit further down the counter. He unlocked the glass and pulled out the ring in the velvet box. Kakashi knew the man was at ease now as he could most likely hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, that's the one." The man handed him the velvet box and signaled for him to follow him to the register.

Sasuke was still looking. He recalled that Sakura had gotten him a gift. It abusively weighed on his mind that she'd done something for him that was, by far, uncalled for. He'd never given her an inkling that he liked her as a person. Of course, he did, and respected her, but to be viewed as a friend was something that he found a little overbearing. She'd bought him something that was obviously expensive. And he was in a jewelry shop. And he did recall Sakura talking about always wanting a pair of diamond earrings.

_'I have a fortune. I suppose I can only return the favor.'_ Once the man had finished with Kakashi, Sasuke waited for him to arrive before him. Silently, he pointed to a pair of overpriced Christmas diamond earrings, then followed the man back to the register. Silently, he paid, then he and the man bade their goodbyes as Kakashi and Sasuke exited the store.

"Earrings? Who for?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sakura." Kakashi seemed a bit perturbed by this statement. Sasuke could sense it.

"I hope you know she's madly in love with Rock Lee."

"I'm aware of that. This is only a gift in response to the one she gave me last night." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke gave him a glare. "She stopped by my house and dropped off a few weapons. Beautiful ones at that." Sasuke felt the tenseness of Kakashi become relieved as he spoke.

"Are you going to ask Iruka to marry you?"

"Yes." The two continued to walk in silence.

"Where are we going off to now?" Sasuke finally asked. Kakashi gave him a short glance, then continued to gaze in front of him.

"Any ideas?" Sasuke shoved his hands back into his coat pockets as he began to think of stores they could visit for gifts. He still needed to get Naruto and Iruka something and Kakashi still needed to get Naruto something. Where to go… He had no idea. He sure wished he did. What was he going to get Naruto? Iruka wouldn't be to hard to buy for. He could buy him anything and he'd appreciate it.

"I know where." Sasuke nodded his head in a different direction and Kakashi followed him. He had an idea of where to look for something for both of them.

--

Ending Credits: Thanks to everyone that read this so far! I'm sorry it took so long, school is a total bi0tch. I hates it. Growl! Don't worry, this'll work out. I need some suggestions. What should Sasuke get Naruto? Iruka, well, like I said, he could get him anything and he'd be flattered. But if you have suggestions for that too. I know how this is going to end, but I just need something to get Naruto. Growl!

Ta 3

**Masqued.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author: Masqued**

**Title: Untimely Tradition**

**Summary: Sasuke x Naruto Kakashi x Iruka **

Untimely Tradition

Chapter Four

"So, exactly where are you suggesting we go, Sasuke." It wasn't quite a question, nor was it a real inquiring statement. But for once, Kakashi had become uncomfortable with the silence that had settled and longed to hear someone else's voice besides the one in his head.

"The Pet Store behind the Ramen Noodles place." Kakashi's eyebrow arched in mild interest, in hope that the dark-haired boy would elaborate, but was disappointed when the silence returned again. A lazy, dead-pan expression rested across his features as he silently followed Sasuke to the pet store.

Thankfully, within in a few minutes they arrived, and the wild noise of cats, dogs, birds and other animals often found in pet stores filled the air and relieved Kakashi of his silent tension. The two dispersed around the store and Sasuke immediately was drawn to a large display of small puppies. Wild, fun to play with, and mindless. Just like Naruto – therefore it was perfect. Sasuke nearly allowed a humored smirk to flip his lips from its residential frown, but he subdued himself and then turned to call a worker beside him.

"Yes, sir, how may I help you?" He questioned, peering at Sasuke, and then at the puppies in the bin sleeping.

"Yes, I would like to buy that puppy." Firmly, he pointed down to a golden brown, very shaggy-haired dog that was lying lopsided on a black lab. A short whimper emitted the golden dog's thin lips as he was lifted from his sleeping place. The worker held the dog out to Sasuke, and for the first time in quite some time, Sasuke was a little frightened. Not because it was a dog, but because he had to hold it. And as good of a ninja he was, he could never be able to hold dogs, cats, or babies. It just… never fitted him.

Unsure of how to hold the dog, Sasuke extended his arms and the small puppy leapt into Sasuke's arms and immediately reached up to lick his face. Somewhere in the far corner of the store, Kakashi let out a loud cackle. Sasuke, knowingly, sent the scarecrow an evil glare as the silver-haired, amused sensei dipped behind a display, laughing all the way.

"Can I get a box… for this… little guy?" Sasuke asked, nearly twitching at the inconveniency of the moment. Yes, indeed, Uchiha Sasuke had become rather irritated and perturbed by the presence of a furry, cute animal in his arms. The worker hid an amused smile behind his hand as he gently took Sasuke's shoulder and led him to the front desk.

"Maureen, get this fellow here a box for this little guy?" The woman dubbed Maureen let out an amused laugh and nodded her head. In a moment, she disappeared beneath the front desk and came back with a large enough box, with holes in it, for the puppy. Sasuke gladly handed the excited puppy to Maureen and the shook his hands of all remnants of fur. Ringing up the price, Maureen told Sasuke the total for the puppy, and the dark-haired boy was relieved to hand over the money and exit the store with the hyper-active box, Kakashi in tow.

"Don't say a word, Kakashi." He growled to the silver-haired man behind him, who just gently let out another cackle of approval.

"Who do you still need to buy for?" Kakashi asked, trying to subdue his humor.

"No one, I'm done."

"As am I, let's go back to where we met." Sasuke nodded his head and the two set back for Naruto's house.

--

"This was an ingenious idea, Iruka." Naruto beamed as they slipped into the store Iruka had pointed to. Both wore rather large smiles as they paraded around the store, looking for just the right thing for Sasuke.

Yet, as they wandered around the store, a hidden idea rested at the back of Naruto's mind. A book would be nice, sure, and so would that nice leather-bound journal, but Naruto had a sudden idea to do something… well… special? Yes, special, despite the enemies they naturally were. Because deep down inside, Naruto knew he did like Sasuke.

Or love him. Same thing, whatever, right? Right.

Naruto shook of his thoughts quickly and grabbed the leather-bound journal he'd first set his sights on. Conveniently, both of his ideas for the perfect give for the Uchiha would come together with the journal, as on the front there was a wide space for a picture to be placed. Of course, it already had a picture there, and for all intention's purposes, it was supposed to stay there as it fit the dark brown journal, but Naruto intended on changing the picture.

Peering over his should, Iruka questioned the journal inwardly, but patted Naruto's back with a smile before ushering the blond to the front, his own gift for Sasuke in hand.

Iruka hadn't chosen a journal. He instead bought Sasuke a biographical book on one of the long time passed ANBU's. The cover looked worn, and old, and it was a pretty hard to find book, so Iruka's hope was that Sasuke would enjoy it.

The two neared the front desk, and without any troubles, paid for the books and left the store.

"So, who do you still have to buy for?" Iruka asked gently placing his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"No one, I'm done. And you?" Iruka smirked.

"I'm done too."

"Back to my place, then?" Iruka nodded and the two headed back to the house.

--

"It's about time you two got here." Kakashi joked, sliding off of Naruto's snow-covered front porch. "I was beginning to think I'd have to thaw myself out here." Iruka laughed and took hold of Kakashi's hand. The silver-haired man immediately took the shorter brunette into his arms, whipped his mask down, and gave him one of the longest kisses he could in public. Iruka melted into Kakashi's arms and nearly whimpered when they broke away from each other.

"I missed you." The silver-haired man whispered into Iruka's ear and the brunette shivered.

"I missed you too." Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke preoccupied himself with the box that sat at his side.

"Come on you two, let's get inside before you turn into a ice sculpture." He smirked and jogged up to his door, dangling the key in between his fingers. The other three swarmed around him and watched as he swung the front door open, then followed him inside. Each took off their coats, gloves, and scarves, then with Naruto at the head, the four entered the kitchen.

"Tea, anyone?" The other three nodded to Naruto's suggestion, and then waited for him to sit after putting the tea kettle on. "I'll be right, though." He darted to his bedroom and the sound of shuffling around was heard. A few minutes passed and the kettle whistled. Having not come from his bedroom yet, Iruka took hold of Naruto's kettle and poured four cups of steaming tea, then sat back down beside Kakashi, still waiting in silence for Naruto to return.

"I'm back!" He grinned and toppled into his seat.

"Good. Naruto, why don't you start off this little gift exchanging celebration?" The blond nodded his head and pulled the three presents out. Ironically, they were all books. Iruka was the first to receive his.

Unwrapping the paper, he peered down at a large photo album, and flipped the front cover. A very neatly, surprisingly, written note to him from Naruto. He read it aloud.

"To Iruka-Sensei, You've been one of the most influential people in my life. You showed me people can care about me, no matter what, and that I shouldn't let people's hurtful words bother me. Thank you. Here's an album of pictures I managed to get from when we were in school under you." Iruka's eyes were welt up with tears, of course. He gripped Naruto quickly in a hug, then released him to flip through the pictures.

The very last picture was Iruka's favorite. It was his arm over a younger Naruto's shoulders, just after his development of his duplication skill. Naruto had a lopsided band on his forehead and Iruka was band-less, both were smiling. Looking up to Naruto, Iruka gave the blond a thankful smile.

"Thank you Naruto," he added and bowed his head. Naruto was beaming.

"Your turn, Kakashi!" Kakashi let out a humored, nervous laugh as he was handed his present. Tearing at the paper, Kakashi's eyes widened, Iruka let out a long laugh, and even Sasuke smirked along, as he read the title aloud.

"Over-coming your addiction of porn." Iruka and Naruto laughed wildly and Sasuke even minutely had to cover his lips. Maybe this whole Christmas season wasn't the worse thing to be happy about. "Why… thank you Naruto." He snorted and put the book lazily onto the table. The blond smirked and then passed Sasuke his present.

Warily, the dark-haired boy tore the paper that was around it. The leather-bound journal was revealed, and in place of the picture that had originally been there, there was a shot of Sasuke and Naruto leaning on one another after the night they both had accomplished using their chakra to climb the trees. Naruto's head was Sasuke's, his arm over the dark-haired boy's shoulder, and Sasuke's long, thin arm was looped around Naruto's slim waist.

"Thank you, Naruto." Naruto bowed his head and Iruka patted Naruto's shoulder as Sasuke opened the front cover to find that it was a journal, the first page with a curt, neat hand-writing at the top. He read it aloud slowly.

"To Sasuke, I know you and I haven't quite had the… _best_ of relationships, but in all honesty, I do care about you. I hope you put all of your thoughts into his journal." Naruto smirked as Sasuke bowed his head in thanks again.

"All right, Sasuke, why don't you go next." Sasuke nodded and pulled a thin card, leather-bound of course, and handed it to Iruka for him and Kakashi. In slight confusion, Iruka lifted the flap and his eyes widened as a large wad of money nearly tumbled out.

"Sasuke-" The dark-haired boy raised his hand in protest.

"Read the card." Iruka pulled a small card from the leather pouch and read it aloud.

"To my two teachers. Take this money, go on vacation, you two need and deserve it." Iruka smiled and Kakashi shook Sasuke's hand in appreciation.

"Thank you Sasuke." He nodded his head. Naruto peered to the boy as he reached down and pulled the wiggling box up onto the table. Iruka and Naruto stared at in complete confusion as the blond leaned forward and read the card on top.

"Naruto- People underestimate you, including me. I guess you could say this is from the heart, because well… you do matter to me." Naruto gave Sasuke a smile but the boy was looking down at his journal as if to ignore him. Naruto smirked and lifted the box top and let out a nearly-girly like scream as the small, adorable puppy looked up at him.

"Aw!" He dragged it from the box and was nearly thrown off of his chair as the puppy hopped onto his lap, laughing, playing and licking his face. Naruto laughed and hugged the puppy to his body. Placing the puppy onto the floor, Naruto stood to his feet, and surprising all around the table, grabbed Sasuke into a warm hug. "Didn't know ya cared, Sasuke!" He smiled and let Sasuke go, as he'd become a rather shocked piece of pale cardboard, and then dove onto the floor to play with the puppy.

"All right, it's Iruka's turn." Naruto stated after catching the puppy and sitting back into his chair. Iruka smirked and handed Sasuke his present first. Carefully tearing away at the paper, Sasuke's eyes examined the book that he held.

"Thank you Iruka, I've actually wanted this book for quite some time." Iruka smirked and bowed his head to the dark-haired boy as he flipped the front leaf and then began to skim the pages.

Now it was the more embarrassing present. A roaring blush came over Iruka's cheeks as he reached down into his bag for the small, circular, wrapped present and handed it to Kakashi. A smile, hidden of course, journeyed across Kakashi's lips as he slowly unwrapped the present.

Naruto began to cackle relentlessly as Iruka hid his face in mild shame of the present. Kakashi, on the other hand, was rather fond of the present, and placed them onto the table and pulled his koi into a kiss.

"I suppose I shall have to put those to use later." He whispered, causing Iruka's blush to increase as he attempted to hide behind his hands. Naruto continued to laugh, and yet again, Sasuke, over-taken with all of the emotions of Christmas, hid a warm smile behind his fingers. Kakashi was placing soft kisses over Iruka's cheek as Naruto began to subdue his laughter.

"All right, all right… me!" He grinned and Kakashi and Iruka smiled to one another.

"Naruto… we have a special present for you." Kakashi nodded to Iruka, who pulled out a few pieces of paper that had both of their names signed at the bottom. Naruto, confused, took the papers into his hands and skimmed them in interest, eyebrows nearly knitted together as he read. Suddenly, his eyebrows arched and his eyes welt up with tears.

"You… you want to…" Kakashi smirked as Iruka stood beside Naruto and took him into a tight embrace.

"That's right Naruto, we want to adopt you." Naruto's eyes twinkled as he let a few single tears drip from his eyes simultaneously. He couldn't believe his ears! He, Naruto, was being _adopted_! He was going to have a family! A father… well, two fathers, but who cared? He was going to have a family – he was accepted – he was someone!

"Thank you so much!" He gripped Iruka tightly. Naruto loosened his grip and then grabbed Kakashi in a tight hug, who reciprocated and smiled as they let go. "Thank you so much… you have no idea how much this means to me." He wiped away the few tears that clung to the corners of his eyes.

"Well, we care a lot about you Naruto. A lot, if you couldn't tell." Iruka smiled, wiping his own tears away. Naruto slid down into his seat with a warm smile playing over his lips. Sasuke, having stayed silent throughout the entire ordeal, nodded his head to Naruto in a short congratulation.

"All right, let's move on here. Kakashi, it's your turn." Naruto wiped a last tear from his eye and then turned to the scarecrow.

"Well, you got my present Naruto, so Sasuke, this is for you." Kakashi handed the dark-haired boy his present, the small box wrapped in a red bow. Tugging at the trim, Sasuke lifted the velvet top and a smooth band was revealed, the inscription of his name in the center. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"How on earth did you have the time to do this? I was with you the entire time." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and waved the boys questioning out of the air with his hand. Letting out a rather irritated sigh, Sasuke tugged the ring from its holder and placed it onto his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "Thank you, Kakashi." They bowed their heads to the other.

"Now… Iruka, it's your turn." Kakashi stood his feed and grabbed Iruka's hands, bringing him up with him. Taking Iruka's left hand into his own, he tugged out a box from his pocket and stepped down so he was leaning mostly on his left knee. Iruka was already blushing in the anticipation of what this all meant. Popping open the velvet case, Kakashi smiled and showed Iruka the delicate band.

"Would you marry me?" Iruka let out a soft, squeamish, delighted noise from his lips and then grabbed the scarecrow into his arms. Tugging at the mask on the taller man's mouth, Iruka leaned up and planted a soft kiss onto his lips.

"Yes, Kakashi, I would be more than happy to marry you." Kakashi smiled and placed the ring onto Iruka's finger, then pulled him into a heated, lover's kiss. Naruto clapped, as well as Sasuke, but then cringed.

"All right, no more of that spit-swapping in my kitchen. You guys can celebrate _later_, in your own house." Kakashi smiled and sat down, dragging Iruka onto his lap in the process.

Looking up and around the table, Naruto truly felt at home. Iruka, his first teacher, and best friend. Kakashi, his current teacher, and someone that he mostly looked up to. And then there was Sasuke, who he could feel no animosity for as he sat at the table with him. For some reason, Sasuke seemed like a human to him now – like someone he could sit and talk with. And for a brief moment, when Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's, the blond Kitsune felt like he was something more. Naruto shook his head lazily and looked back to the two others around. Everyone was smiling, everything was happy, everyone was glad to be there.

And for the first time, Naruto was probably the one most pleased.

--

"Naruto, you're burning it." Sasuke leaned over Naruto's shoulder and prodded the vegetables that were sizzling in a frying pan. Naruto grumbled beneath his breath as he side-stepped out of Sasuke's way so he could take over. Instead, Naruto returned to a pot of boiling sauce and noodles that he'd put on. After stirring it, the blond stepped to the small hole in the wall that allowed him to look into the living room and he smiled, watching as Iruka and Kakashi whispered to one another with lover's smiles over their lips.

"They really are happy." Naruto murmured and strode back to his pot, a smile over his lips.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, eyes shut as he stirred the vegetables in the pan. "I'm sure you're happy as well, now." Naruto looked up to Sasuke for a brief moment, slightly taken a-back by the dark-haired boys cold tone, but realized it was something regular and familiar by now. Naruto wouldn't let the cold boy's mood affect his own mood and continued to smile.

"Yes, I am." As if to add irony, the small puppy Sasuke had bought him was swarming around his feet as he stirred the large pot. "Thank you, Sasuke. I needed something like this." Sasuke turned a rather surprised glance to Naruto before turning the fire off from beneath the pan.

"You're welcome." He offered meagerly and then placed the vegetables onto a plate. "Turn off the fire, before that boils over." Naruto did as he was told and brought the entire pot onto the table, Sasuke at his heels with the vegetables and a few cups.

"Kakashi, Iruka, food!" The two men looked up to Sasuke and Naruto and ambled toward the table, fingers locked together. The four all sat down to eat and, surprisingly had pleasant and calm conversation.

--

"G'night, Kakashi! Night Iruka!" The two sensei's exited Naruto's house after giving a peck to each other beneath the mistletoe that Iruka had put on the doorframe. The two waved their arms over their heads as they wandered down the street toward Iruka's apartment.

"You can stick around if you want. It's not like I have anything going on, and I could use the company for the night." Glancing over his shoulder at the empty, dark streets illuminating with white snow, Naruto shut his door and gave a smile to Sasuke. "And I'm sure you could too, seeing as it is Christmas night." The dark-haired boy had already begun to reach for his scarf, which he was now fighting the small puppy for, and turned his attention to the blond that had inquired of him.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Naruto waved his hand in the air to dismiss the matter.

"Don't even think of it like that, Sasuke." He took the boy's shoulders in his arm and smiled as he pulled the both of them back into his apartment and kicked his door closed. "'Sides, I need help naming this little critter, and I can't think of anything to call him." Sasuke shrugged Naruto's arm from his shoulders, but nodded his head.

"I'll help you clean up." He offered, and the two walked to the dining room to gather the dishes. As Naruto followed, he felt slightly uneasy with his request for company – maybe he'd moved in too soon? Who knew! He wasn't entirely sure of himself, but he'd decided to keep the boy around, so now he had to run with what he had.

"Hey Sasuke… why don't you usually do something for Christmas?" Naruto asked curiously while scooping up a few dishes and then moving toward the kitchen with a pan.

"Don't have anyone to celebrate with." Naruto felt slightly subdued by the comment, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, me either." Sasuke was thrown off by the reply. He'd never exactly stopped to realize that he wasn't the only one that didn't have a family to sit around Christmas with. And, if he wasn't mistaken, this and possibly the year prior were the only years that Naruto had had. At least Sasuke had years from when he was younger. Before it all happened, of course.

The two cleared the table in silence for awhile, and Sasuke walked to the edge as to pick up the last two pieces of silverware and began on his journey back to the kitchen. Naruto, who had just bent over to place a few strewn pieces of food left on a plant into the garbage, stood up quickly in a sharp turn and then, sadly, the two collided. Naruto landed directly on top of Sasuke, who had clumsily allowed the few pieces of silverware to topple onto the floor beside him as he collided onto the rug.

After overcoming the shock of falling onto him, Naruto rubbed his nose and then examined where he'd landed. A soft 'eep' emitted his lips as he further realized at his two arms were crushed beneath Sasuke's back and he was basically trapped unless Sasuke moved. Sasuke let out a groan as he stared up at the boy that was above him and tried to move and yet was surprised to find that Naruto had a good amount of weight on his lean body.

They both struggled to get free, and in the result ended up even more tangled. And unfortunately for them, but fortunate for anyone hearing this tale, their noses poked down and nabbed each other. Naruto's eyes were locked with Sasuke's and he began to realize that his breathing was becoming more and shallower and that Sasuke's own breathing had begun to hitch. Licking his now completely dried tongue over his lips Naruto felt, in a rather husky voice, that he whispered something to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered gently, and Sasuke looked up in mild surprise.

"For what?" He asked in irritation, attempting to wiggle free from the other's embrace.

"For this." And that's when it happened. That's when Naruto dipped his head down and made his lips collide with Sasuke's. Sure, Naruto had kissed people before, so he knew what it was he was doing. And once Sasuke opened his mouth in surprise, Naruto slipped his tongue into the cavern, prodding Sasuke's, which to Naruto's surprise began to react in a similar way. And they immediately fought an oral battle in attempts to conquer the other, in many other things they did to one another. Conveniently placed beneath Sasuke, Naruto slid his hands up Sasuke's neck and into his dark locks, tilting his head to give the dark-haired boy better access to his mouth. Sasuke's arms gripped Naruto's waist as he held the boy tightly above him. They both, simultaneously, broke free from the kiss and looked at one another, realizing that in the process of the kiss, they'd freed themselves from the other's embrace.

Naruto, the first to realize he was free, pulled himself off of Sasuke, who immediately whipped his upper-body up as the blond scooted to lean against the wall. In silence, the dark-haired boy stood to his feet and the blond realized he'd probably done the worst he could have ever done.

Without looking at Naruto, Sasuke strode to the door and grabbed his coat and scarf, then quickly exited the doorway. Slamming his head against the wall, Naruto hopped onto his feet and ran to the door and grabbed his own coat, immediately racing after Sasuke. How could he have done that to him? He knew neither of them were – or truly ever would be – ready for something like that. Well, at least, Sasuke wouldn't be. How could he? Oh, that was how. And as Naruto froze in his thoughts and steps, he realized just how he could do something like that.

He, Naruto, was in love with Sasuke.

Now he needed to find Sasuke… and fast.

--

"How could you let something like that happen?" Sasuke muttered to himself and wiped his hand over his lips. He shouldn't have – he couldn't have. But indeed he did – he'd given in. Given into something he'd long since tried to keep hidden.

He, Sasuke, cared maybe even loved Naruto. And he still hadn't been able to come to turns with it.

As he wandered the forest, he found himself at a familiar clearing. Something he'd probably come to one night during training. Despite the reminiscence, he froze to glance around, and then turned when he heard steps behind him. Of course, it was Naruto coming into the clearing.

"Sasuke – let me apologize." He began and Sasuke stared directly at him.

"Don't take it back, Naruto." He looked down to the snow. Naruto sighed.

"I don't want to." Sasuke lifted his head in mild interest, eyeing Naruto for a moment, waiting for the blond to elaborate. "Sasuke…" Naruto fidgeted, running nervous hands through his hair. "Sasuke, I love you."

--

That's the end of chapter four! More coming soon.

Ta 3's

**Masqued.**


End file.
